Fix you
by FrouDame
Summary: Everybody wants to be perfect. Yet no one is. Everybody has secrets. Especially the unlikely anti-golden trio united through secrets discussed in the school kitchens. Luna, Draco, Blaise, Neville. Read and Review please.
1. Kitchen encounters

**Fix you **

**Description: Everybody wants to be perfect. ****Yet no one is. Everybody has secrets. Especially the unlikely anti-golden trio united through secrets discussed in the school kitchens. Luna, Draco, Blaise, Neville. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own characters. **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Dear Draco,_

_I know you are busy with school, but coming Christmas I insist you come home. I have already owled Madam Zambini that you won't __be spending Christmas with them this year so no worries. I believe it is time that you accept your responsibilities as a Malfoy, and as my son._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco read the letter a couple of times, then crumpled it up and tossed it in the bin. Blaise, who was elegantly draped in an arm chair, looked up. "What?" he asked.

Draco sighed and got up, "Shame, I was looking forward to meeting your mother's eight husband." At Blaise's inquisitive look, Draco elaborated, "I'm not allowed to come for Christmas." Blaise looked mildly disappointed, but not surprised.

He got up, raising his lean body with surprising grace. "So Draco is going is going to become a Death Eater coming Christmas? Sounds jolly. What are you planning to do about it?" Draco did not like being dramatic, but turned towards the window, preferring to keep his facial features unreadable, even to Blaise. "I don't know. What can I do?"

Blaise pulled him round, "At the moment? Nothing. But Christmas is still a long time away. For now, don't worry. We'll come up with a plan."

Draco nodded, his thoughts already somewhere else, "Excuse me Blaise, I need to, eurhm, I need to think for a while…"

Blaise raised his eyebrows, but left quietly leaving Draco to a ponderous state.

Nothing was perfect and nothing will ever be. How hard Draco worked to be one single word, he'll never achieve it. Not in his own mind, and not in his fathers.

The longer Draco thought about the concept; perfect. The more ridiculous it started to become. No one can be perfect. In general it is impossible to become. But it got more complicated. There were so many different types of perfect; every single human being sees a perfect; and their perfect is so diverse to another person's perfect that one could never actually be perfect. If that made any sense.

In his father's eyes; perfect was evil. Kill a muggle born: _you'd get a pat on the back._ Kick a kitty; _Have a sweetie. _

Then there was his mother's perfect. _Perm your hair and put on nail varnish. You might look gay but that doesn't matter because now you are exactly like me!_

Also the image that his friends had of perfect. He was Lucius Malfoy's son. He was sly, cunning, and handsome. He achieved well at school, the teacher hated him for his attitude yet at the same time respected him. His greatest talents were quidditch and sneering. He was a marvelous musician which a few select people knew. Girls from all houses adored him for his good looks. Pansy's opinion of perfect was that of devoted boy friend who kissed the floor upon which she walked. Vincent's and Gregory's thoughts about perfect: OEPS! he forgot, they don't actually have thoughts.

But those weren't the only perfects. Those were the perfects he had already accomplished….accept his mothers ideals of perfect. _He'll_ never go _that_ far.

So perfect. Something no one will ever be. But something every one wants him to be.

Draco got up and shook his head, he'd been thinking about this far too long. He was shocked, scared…..and desperate after he finished reading his fathers letter. He had discovered something. He was ready. It was time.

Draco started pacing around. The dark Mark. Yet another perfect. The Death Eater's perfect. He shuddered. He didn't want to be a death eater. And he'd never wanted to be considered perfect by one.

It must be stopped. He'll never become a death eater. As long as _he_ could help it. Which he can't. So basically Draco is screwed. Draco thought the same and kicked the table. Then he yelped because he hurt is toe. Perfect, in some people's opinion. Draco getting hurt by his own actions. _Perfect……_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Luna returned from Hagrid's cabin with high hopes. They had discussed it though and through, everything was all planned out. Nothing to worry about. For now…..

She'd gone up to the Ravenclauw floor to return the books she and Hagrid had been studying. Tired she sat at the edge of the bed and stared out of the window. She stared out into the grounds. She stared at the leaves of which drew drops fell. She stared at the quidditch pitch which reminded her off gigantic lollipops. She stared at the woods; of which she was sure that one day a Crumple Horned Snortkack would fly out of. She stared at the lake; where her good friend the squid lived. She stared at Hagrid's hut; where she often sat and drank icky tea just because she liked having company. She stared at the people who were walking across the wet grass; the people that she was jealous of just because they had friends. She stared, unblinkingly, she stared.

People thought she was strange, actually they thought she was a loon. She has grown to become indifferent to their taunts and scoffs. She hardly noticed it these days when somebody hissed, "Loonnnyyyyyy" at her, or she hardly noticed it when people made faces as she passed.

She didn't have a lot of friends; she had Hagrid, she had Ginny and she had the squid. She was happy. It was more she could ever wish for. Up till her 4th year she didn't have friends at all. It was just her and the squid. No one else. But now, two actual people would talk to her and would want to be around her. She found it fascinating.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were also nice to her. They talked to her. But nothing more. Ron Weasley was a funny fellow. Always went red and then starting shouting about some incoherent mumble jumble. She quite fancied him. _He was strange too. _

Oh; and Roger Davies. He was the _only_ person in her house who would talk to her. She used to fancy him, once. But then he started going out with Cho Chang. Cho wasn't very nice. Or maybe she was; but nobody noticed it because all her niceness was buried under all the blubber that came out of her the second somebody said Diggory.

When Luna managed to finally tear herself away from the window she headed towards the kitchens. It was already late, and by now they would be serving desert in the main hall. Luna felt like something more substantial then apple crumble so decided to yet again eat in the kitchens, not that the elves minded, she figured they liked the company. But people were starting to wonder why she never showed up at meal times in the Great Hall. Maybe they thought she was anorexic. I guess that would be a change from thinking she was insane.

She slipped into the school and headed towards the Kitchens. She reached the fruit bowl painting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco pressed the ice cube that Dobby offered him gently to his toe. Dobby stared anxiously to see if it helped, and breathed out in relieve as Draco winked at him.

"So Dobby. How has life been in the kitchens?" Draco asked the elf conversationally.

Dobby's ears; which were already high out of excitement rose a little higher as he said; "Oh excellent Master Draco. Excellent sir! It has been very nice here, and Master Dumbledore has been very kind indeed."

Draco smiled at this; "I've heard he's been paying you. How much?"

Dobby grinned at this; "Two whole Galleons per month sir! Two!"

"That's…uhm…..alot. My father wouldn't have given you a sickle."

The ears drooped a bit, "Yes, not a sickle sir. But I is very happy here sir. And you visit me often sir."

Draco nodded distantly, "I wish I were as happy."

"Why ever are you not, sir?" Dobby asked concerned.

"My father says its time. And you know what that means. You have been living long enough in my house to understand."

Dobby's face softened, but lit up as an idea struck him, "Tell master Dumbledore sir! He'd help you sir! He's as kind and good willed as any man and I'm sure he'd protect you sir."

Draco looked down, "This is beyond Dumbledore's reach, Dobby."

Dobby wanted to say something but they were interrupted by the portrait door swinging open. A girl with long blond, wavy hair came in. She looked dreamy and was silently humming to herself.

One of the house elves jumped up and rushed to her, "Miss Lovegood! It's a pleasure to see you again so soon. What will it be this time?"

"Well Tipsy, I'd like a flamboyant pudding please." She said as she gave the elf a quick stroke around the head. The elf nodded and rushed away to prepare the pudding. In the mean time Luna wondered over to where Draco was sitting and smiled at him vaguely, "You are that Malfoy fellow aren't you?"

Draco raised his eye brow, "Well at least there is some sense in you, Loony." He snarled.

Luna nodded, "Yeah, I suppose. Why are you here?"

"That's none of _your_ business." Draco snapped, hiding his foot under the table and tossing the ice cube away as subtle as he could.

Luna said nothing but stared at him. Draco hated that and was looking for a remark that would hurt her deeply.

Dobby sensed trouble on his old master's face; because it started to resemble master's mother's face which wasn't a very pleasant face at all.

"I wonder Loony, how is your mother doing?" Draco asked coldly.

Luna's eyes widened and you could see that they were fighting against tears.

"Master Sir, I do believe its time for you to go." Dobby said hastily as he knew how delicate the subject was to Luna. After all, the elves had to endure late night crying sessions from a first and second year Luna.

Draco glared at Dobby and got up, then left the kitchen without bidding the elf goodbye. He felt ashamed for it later, for Dobby was a kind being.

As soon as Draco was gone Luna hung her head and finally lost the inner battle. A single tear rolled down her cheek which she wiped away with the back of her hand.

"I'd better go." she said hoarsely, right when another elf turned up with her pudding, "I'm sorry." She added.

Luna left too, and wondered around the hallways aimlessly before going out into the grounds to the Squid.

She sat on the edge of the lake and waited patiently for her friend to appear.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_The following morning…_

Draco yawned and stretched. The girl beside him stirred slightly, but then resumed snoring loudly. Draco groaned as the noise penetrated his skull and proving earlier suspicions that his head was filled with nothing, echoed about for a moment, bouncing off his consciousness. He realised that he was suffering from a hangover and as Pansy draped her pale arm over his waist he felt the annoying need to vomit. He gently pushed Pansy off of him and got up slowly from his king size bed.

He had private chambers and silently appreciated the fact that he had no loud classmates around him. He shovelled over to the bathroom and turned the tap to the shower. While he waited for the water to warm he risked a wary glance at the mirror. His reflection had become a remarkable shade of green. He looked groggy and his eyes were blood shot. He splashed some cold water in his face, which sent shivers down his spine.

He figured the water would be warm by now and stepped into the marble shower block. With a yelp he jumped back. The water was ice cold. He stood shivering in his bathroom contemplating the lack of warmth when Pansy strode in. She usually joined Draco in the shower so he was not surprised at her presence.

This time however she looked disgusted with him and mumbled something about using the other bathroom. She slammed the door when she left. Draco turned to the full length wall mirror. He could easily see why Pansy was disgusted. There he was, this pale skinny boy, shivering and looking sick and wasted.

He tried warming up the shower again, but it simply refused to comply so he towelled himself down. It was Saturday so he pulled on some denim jeans and a grey cashmere sweater. Before starting on any homework or try and redeem himself in Pansy's eyes he would have to take care of the hangover.

The kitchens were the best option, or Snape's office. But he also needed to see Doby and apologise for last night, and possibly forbid him to bring any more alcoholic drinks to his quarters.

Draco travelled swiftly through Hogwart's endless hallways and stairs, trying to remain unseen. The kitchens were warm and busy. Only one house elf rushed to his aid and it was Doby, the only one who had the heart to spare himself from his duties. "Good morning Sir. You don't look too well sir, may I get you something?"

Draco rarely went to the kitchens in the morning; he never liked the way it was so hectic. The elves were making a continues stream of food to satisfy the early wakers, the people who enjoyed sleeping in and the students who liked eating throughout the morning for 3 hours.

Draco remembered Doby and requested a Bloody Mary and some fish & chips. Apparently those were the cures for hangover. The conventional ones never worked, well they did but they were a lot less fun and you had so much less to brag about later. Doby however replaced his Blood Mary with some Earl Grey and the fried foods with a bowl of fruit. Doby had dealt with far more hangovers then one can imagine and had learned the better solutions.

Besides, the Earl Grey was spiked with one of Snape's wonder anti- hang over potions. A concoction that Severus lived by.

Doby had appointed Draco to a table in the corner of the kitchen. Luna Lovegood sat there, lazily munching on some toast. She did not look up when Draco sat down. She completely ignored him and it was infuriating. Nobody ever ignored a Malfoy!

"So, Looney why are here this fine morning?" this would have sounded like a pick up line if said by anyone else, but Draco snarled it and it was layered with well practised malice.

Luna looked up with quizzical eyes, seemingly untouched, "Well I'm not here to cure my hangover after drinking away my loneliness last night and bedding with the sister of a cave troll." She declared before returning her focus on a magazine that lay in front of her.

Draco seized the magazine and threw it into the fire in one fluid motion (it helped of course that their table was situated next to a fire). Luna's eyes did not leave the spot at which they were before he tore away her magazine. She slowly lifted her head to face them, using all of her self restraint to look calm and unhindered, "Now that was a bit rude, don't you think Malfoy?" she said in a tone which mothers would use on their toddlers when telling them off.

It was at this point that Doby had decided to bring Draco his spiked breakfast. Draco was fuming and instantly drained the cup of tea, as if he was taking a swig of tequila, then he slammed the cup back to the table. Doby's big tennis ball eyes went from Luna to Draco and back to Luna, not quite understanding the situation.

Luna smiled at Doby, "Thank you Doby. Could you get me another toast please?"

Doby looked dubiously to Draco before hurrying off. Luna whipped her head around to look at Draco, "There is no need for you to be so rude to him."

Draco was surprised at how she vaguely reminded him of Hermione Granger. Granger based everything on facts and logic, Luna on faith. Granger was tanned, curvy and had big bushy brown hair. Luna was pale, slim and had blond hair. Yet there was a sense determination and confidence that both girls had. Draco didn't like Granger and he was sure not planning to like Luna. But he had to admit that Luna was right. So instead of making a snide remark he settled on ignoring her for a change. A tactic which might have been infuriating for him but Luna found it quite satisfying.

Draco nibbled on his diced apple and thought about what he was going to write to his father. His hangover seemed to have been taken care of and now he had bigger things to worry about.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Luna left the kitchens with her toast and couldn't stop thinking about Malfoy. He was a funny being. A lot like Ron Weasley in a way. He was bad tempered, quick to be insulted and easy to enrage.

He could hurt her feelings, but those were just words. She could do a lot worse with them then deliberately asking after a dead person. Draco had a bloated ego, only a needle was needed to deflate it.

She stopped suddenly. She forgot all about why she had come to the kitchen in the first place. She raced back to the kitchen. Leelo stood by the portrait waiting for her and handed her the wooden bucket. Luna smiled at the house elf and gave her a quick stroke over the head before rushing of again. Draco saw the interaction and was curious. He rushed to catch up with her. She was heading for the Great Oak doors. "What's in the bucket Looney?"

Luna turned to look at him and said with a bright smile, "Pig ears, paws and noses. Chicken heads, legs and bones. The beak of a duck. The tail of a cow. Potatoe peeling and carrot top puree. Mashed sprouts mixed with rotten aubergine and to finish the meal of, it is covered with a cranberry horse blood sauce. Want some?"

Draco turned green, "I'd rather not." Luna nodded then kept on walking, a distant smile on her face. Draco blinked at being deserted so quickly already and stopped her again, he eyed the bucket then said in his nastiest snarl, "But what are _you _going to do with it?" Luna shifted the bucket to her other arm, "Its for Squiddy."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Some treat." Luna smiled a genuine smile and Draco found himself quite liking it. "It's not of my own preference but Squiddy enjoys it." She explained.

"Cant she hunt in the lake though?" Draco asked, dimly realising he was having the first civil conversation in his life. Luna's eyes darted quickly to the ground, as if nervous, "It's good for a Squid to have some variation. Besides, whatever is in the Hogwart's lake isn't in the usual Squid diet."

"I'm not sure that…concoction you have there is part of a normal Squid diet." Draco countered. Luna's eyes narrowed, "Look Draco, it's none of your business. Now scamper to your dungeons like a good little boy." Draco blinked at the sudden change of tone.

Before he got to counter her with a sneer of his own she walked off briskly, whipping her long hair into his face.

Draco stood dumbfounded for a moment before a cool voice broke his line of thought. "My, my. I believe Draco Malfoy has found his match." Draco looked up, "Sod of Blaise. Go rape a first year for all I care."

Blaise pouted, and headed towards the Great Hall. When he passed Draco he hissed, "Denial."

Draco waited till Blaise was gone before rushing into the grounds. He walked quickly up the path, then he sauntered off into the grounds. It was a good morning for a stroll. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, wishing silently he had taken his coat with him. He passed a few courtyards, then reached the steps with would like down to the lake. Hogwarts stood elevated above the lake, on a type of cliff. By the lake's edge there were some trees where students enjoyed various way of making time pass. Doing homework and snogging were just a few.

Lovegood sat by the edge of the lake. A large tentacle hovered in front of her, nipping daintily at the bucket which stood in front of her. Draco never thought it possible that the Squid was capable of doing anything daintily.

He liked that the lake was mostly hidden from view. Luna knew where to pick her spots because this was one of the blind spots to curious eyes behind Hogwart's windows. Now that he was here he didn't know what to say to her. He sat down besides her, it was the first time he had seen her look really surprised but she didn't comment. They sat there silent for a moment. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I'm curious. I've never seen the Squid really." Luna frowned, "I feel like your spying on us. You're too inquisitive if you ask me." Draco looked at her, "I'm not."

Luna now looked at him, "No to what? Spying on us or asking me?" Draco shrugged, "Both. I'm not who you think I am." Luna looked surprised again, which bothered Draco. "You're a Slytherin. Your father is an imprisoned Death eater. You have a bit of a reputation which is hard to ignore. Especially when dealing with the delicate matter we are dealing with now." Draco's ears perked, "What matter?"

"You are too inquisitive. If you want to know you're going to have to win my trust, which is not something I give away easily….amongst other things. Plus I'm aware of your reputation and I do not believe that you are one to bother winning my trust so please stop wasting your time and go." Draco made no move to go. Luna sighed, irritated. "Somebody trusts me and with you here I'm violating his or her trust so if you value your life and do not wish to be clouted to death by an evil Squid, I advice you to go."

Draco got up and left without a word. Luna let out a long relieved whistle. Squiddy had by now finished the buckets and raised herself lightly out of the water. Luna reached out and let her hand slide over her head, "You hang in there girl." She crooned, "I'm taking care of you,"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**A.N: ****The force pulls your hand to the review button :-D**

**If you have read this before :P then that is because I have yet again re-written it. I am now posting it under a new account. **


	2. Third seat at the table

**Fix you**

**Chapter 2****: Third seat at the table **

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ginny came up to Luna after history of magic, "Hey how did you do on the test?" she asked, sidling up beside her in the hall way. Luna clutched her books a little tighter, "Hmm alright," she responded. Ginny shrugged, "Okay, look I was thinking if you need a little help sometime, we could study together." Luna looked at her blankly, "I don't need help. I said I did fine," she snapped, and then feeling guilty she smiled wanly at Ginny before pushing her way through the crowd away from the confused red head.

Luna felt a headache coming on, and pushed a little harder to get out of the confining wall of body and flesh which pressed down on her. "Stop pushing, Loon-bag." A sixth year Ravenclauw called Fiona Button hissed at her, shoving Luna back. Luna ignored her, but the thudding in her head became more insistent. Finally the hall way split into the grand staircase and a hallway which led to some classes, but of which Luna knew had a staircase that also lead to main hall. She slipped in the empty hall with a sigh of relief, pressing her cool pal to her head.

Rushing down the staircase, which of course spiralled down endlessly did not make her feel any better. She hesitated, considering going to the main hall for lunch, skipping lunch altogether, or going to the kitchens. Dobby usually had a miracle drink which would cure the headache or in this case steadily developing migraine in a matter of minutes. The cave troll who was stomping around her head decided for her, the kitchens.

This was however not the smartest option she realised as Blaise Zabini and to her far greater annoyance, Draco Malfoy were sitting there. They hadn't noticed her yet, nor had Dobby. The world swayed a little as the annoyance of seeing Malfoy shot the mere headache straight into migraine, her vision clouded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco considered his soup, avoiding Blaise's gaze. Christmas was a mere three weeks away, in that time a lot of things could change. He needed to go with Blaise, because with Blaise he always thought he would be safe. Yet things were changing, his father knew where Blaise lived, so Draco figured it would be best to stay at the school. Nobody could force him to leave, but Draoc knew that the laws of human rights weren't going to stop his father.

Blaise tossed a carrot at him, "I'd prefer it if you voiced your thoughts out loud Mr. Malfoy as that would make it considerably easier for me to help you."

Draco looked up, then his eyes slid away from Blaise but to what was happening behind him. Luna Lovegood was leaning against the kitchen wall with her palm to her head, she looked paler than usual and incredibly frail. Within seconds Draco saw Luna against wall change to Luna on floor. He jumped up and ran over, along with 25 house elves. "Ms. Lovegood!" Dobby exclaimed. Draco stopped a short distance away from her and watched as Dobby managed to get Luna to utter, "migraine". Clearly this was not uncommon in the Hogwarts kitchen as Dobby returned within seconds and offered her drink whilst two other house elves helped her sit up, she pulled a foul face as she forced it down.

As soon as the house elves judged it save Luna was let go, she stood a little wobbly on her feet but still managed to glare at him, "Why are you always here?"

"Why are you?" Draco countered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Annoyed Luna said, "Never mind I'm leaving." She mad a move towards the portrait hole, but a warm hand enclosed around her wrist, "You're clearly not feeling well, sit down." Blaise Zambini said smoothly. Luna blinked in surprise at the dark skinned boy who held her back. Luna nodded, and he broke out in a big white smile that stood out from his chocolate skin.

Blaise led her to the table where and Malfoy were sitting. Luna a little dazed allowed him to pour her a cup of tea and obediently sipped when he put it in her hand. Malfoy avoided her gaze, remembering that he followed her the other day to the squid and she hadn't been too pleased. Blaise was however staring at her intently, when she finally looked up and met his eyes he proffered out his hand, which she took hesitantly. "I don't believe we've been ever formally introduced. I'm Blaise Elijah Alxandr Zambini, this ball of joy sitting next to me is Draco Lucius Venango Theodore Beelzebub Malfoy, although undoubtedly you've met." Blaise smiled again, and Luna decided that she liked it. She was wary of him nonetheless, he clearly enjoyed hearing himself talk and why not? He had a deep charismatic voice. She retrieved her hand from his grasp, "I'm Luna Astraia Lovegood. We have met, uhm. I've seen you around school. You, well, uhm…." She gestured uselessly, realizing she was not quite as eloquent as Blaise Zambini. Trying to rescue herself she turned to Malfoy, "That's a lot of middle names you have." Malfoy, forced to acknowledge her, slowly looked up from his soup and raised an eyebrow at her, "I guess they couldn't decide." He drawled, and with that he got up, "Blaise, lets go. We've got transfiguration." He didn't look at her, Blaise however winked at her and got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Luna watched the two boys go, somehow both more beautiful and elegant than any other person at the school.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco sat down at his desk at transfiguration. Blaise sat to his right, and Pansy sat to his left. Including Crabbe and Goyle they occupied the backrow of the class room. Predictably the golden trio and fans were up front.

Blaise slipped Draco a note.

_So what about Ms. Lovegood? _

_**What do you mean? – **_Draco wrote back.__

_What do you think. I'm not stupid._

_**Oh really?**_

_Never mind. I have an idea._

_**Tell me**_

_No. _

Draco sighed in frustration and transfigured the note into an origami snake. Pansy was tapping her foot loudly, a not so subtle indication that she wanted attention. Draco turned towards her, "what?" he mouthed annoyed. Pansy annoyed at his annoyed reaction decided to ignore him. Finally, Draco couldn't help but think. His head was filled with Luna, but not in a good way. She made him wonder. Who was she, and what was she hiding?

After classes Draco was planning to retire to his room, not particularly hungry but yet again Blaise materialized out of nowhere, "Come," he said. 'Why," Draoc called after him. "That idea of mine." Blaise replied, "I need to check something."

Draco shrugged and followed him, unaccustomed to Blaise taking the lead. Blaise took them to the great hall, a cursory glance would have sufficed Blaise informed him, but they needed to keep up appearances. They strolled down the length of tables to their regular seats, Blaise made a subtle show of giving every worthwhile girl a little attention, a wink there, a smile here, a casual shoulder graze to her. Draco was however not in the mood so sullenly followed his best friend as he continued to whooing charade. Pansy sat at the table surrounded by a gaggle of girls who quieted when Blaise and Draco arrived. Pansy leaned over the table with lips puckered; sensing boyfriend duty Draco obliged and gave her a peck. Blaise slid into a sit across from a pretty girl from fourth year whose name was something like Olivia and started conversing with her. Draco rolled his eyes and sat across from Pansy. "Where have you been all day," Pansy asked, trying to sound disinterested but Draco sensed the desperation. "In class," he replied evenly. Pansy narrowed her eyes at him, "I waited for you on the seventh floor….we agreed to meet up." She whispered so others wouldn't hear. Draco smiled at her, "I'm sorry, I figured after this morning you didn't want to anymore so I just had lunch with Blaise."

Pansy was about to snap at him when Blaise swooped in and rescued him, standing up smoothly he said, "I'm not hungry, Draco are you ready? We have some transfig homework to attend to." Draco got up gratefully. "Ladies," Blaise inclined his head at the girls before gliding away. Draco was rolling his eyes for the thousandth time that day. As soon as they were outside the hall Draco hissed, "about time. Now what?" Blaise smiled, "To the kitchens to meet fair lady Lovegood."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Again Luna found herself at the end of the day unable to bare the taunts that awaited her in the great hall, so chose the quiet kitchens for dinner that night. She was not surprised to find Draco Malfoy standing at the entrance but she was however still slightly surprised to see him accompanied by Blaise Zabini and very suprised to find all the house elves filing out of the portrait. She stopped Doby as he passed, Draco did the same.

"What's going on?" he asked Doby. Doby smiled at both of them, "We have finished our evenings work, and Master Dumbledore is taking us out tonight. Its very exciting you know, House elves aren't usually taken out but Master Dumbledore thought it was time for us to have some fun." Doby was about to continue but Draco jerked him back, "but what are we supposed to eat?" Doby smiled even broader this time, "Cook something, everything is finished and we already cleaned up so there are no leftovers. But I'm sure you can make something Master Draco." With that he hurried off, clutching at his tea-cosy as it threatened to fall of with his hopping steps.

Draco looked at Blaise, who then looked at Luna, who then looked at Draco, "So," she said slowly, "Shall we get started then."

Draco was about to say he wasn't hungry after all, but Blaise already dragged both of them through the portrait-hole.

"The most important thing is, what are we going to make?" Blaise announced as soon as he had them both seated down at a table.

Luna raised her arm hesitatively, "Spaghetti?" Blaise raised his eye brow; Luna just noticed it was plucked. "Okay, I guess that's a no. Fish and Chips? Steak and kidney pie? Stew?" Draco shook his head at all of them. "Onion soup?" he asked hopefully. Blaise sighed, "Draco's favourite. Alright, I say we have onion soup, with mashed potatoes, steak and my personal favourite, salad. Are we now all satisfied?" Draco and Luna both nodded dutifully. Luna smiled at the oddness of the situation.

"Draco, you are in charge of the soup and the steak, I don't trust a woman with steak. Luna, you can do the potatoes, and I'll make the best salad you have ever had. Are we clear on that?" Again, they nodded.

Draco started by the chopping up the onions, and while they were caramelizing he made a broth for the soup and started on the steak. Luna scrubbed the potatoes clean, peeled them and then boiled them. Blaise took his time, knowing the others would take ages. He took each salad leaf individually, washed it, dried it and tipped it of with some dressing.

"Oi, Loony, pass the pepper!" Draco snapped as he was struggling with his dishes.

Luna regarded him, looking irritatingly distant to Draco. "Ask nicely." She said.

Draco stamped his feet, "Fine, can I have the pepper please?"

Luna smiled serenely and passed him the pepper. "Happy now?"

"Very." Draco grunted under his breath. He scooped up his caramelized onions and dumped them in the broth. "Next time, we come in time for dinner."

Luna sighed, "I don't know, I think I quite like this. Making my own food."

"Next you'll be hunting it yourself," Draco said under his breath. Blaise smirked. "I agree Lovegood, we should do it more often. But I doubt we'll ever get the kitchens to ourselves again."

Luna didn't know what to make out of Blaise. She had never talked to him before, except for their brief encounter earlier that day, and his courtesy and politeness caught her off guard. She was a forward person usually so she simply decided to state the obvious. "What's wrong with you Zabini, aren't you supposed to be mean to me. Like you always did before?"

Blaise laid down the singular salad leaf he was busy with and turned to regard her seriously, "When was I ever mean to you?"

Luna looked thoughtful for a moment, and realised then that it was always Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson being mean to her but never Zabini. "Hmm." She said brightly, "I don't think you ever were. What a surprise. From what I heard, it's very unlike you."

"Ah, so you've heard of me. What, have you heard exactly? I love to hear what the current rumours are about me." Blaise said silkily as he put an arm around her and drew her closer.

Draco watched this interaction, and didn't know what to make of it. He smiled because of Blaise for this casual flirtatious action, he knew Blaise better then that and saw the true meaning behind it, but at the same time he was annoyed to see how Luna reacted to it. She blushed and stumbled and it was clear then that no one had ever flirted with her before, besides the Giant Squid of course.

Luna mentioned the normal rumours about Blaise, the ones about his mother and her seven deceased husbands, and what the outlooks were for husband number eight, how he was a god in bed and horrifically mean to muggles.

Blaise smiled at her seductively, "Only one of those is wrong, guess which one it is."

Draco snorted, "About you being a god in bed of course, you virgin." Blaise shot him a nasty look, "No, I meant me being mean to muggles. One of my mother's husbands was one, nice fellow. "

"Are you a virgin Blaise?" Luna asked frankly. Blaise glared at Draco, "Thank you Draco for your brazen attitude which leads you to revealing information sworn to secrecy." Then turning to Luna with a small blush, "Yeah, never met the right person you know."

Luna smiled a genuinely sweet smile, radiating innocence, "Yeah, me neither."

Draco felt disgusted. He stabbed at a steak angrily. This made Luna and Blaise look up. "Well since Draco told you my secret. I'll tell you his. Draco is a nice fellow. Never hurt muggle. Doesn't want to hurt muggle either. Finds half blood and mud blood discrimination poor nonsense but purely does it so that his father won't have him killed. I'm his best friend, but other then that he is a lonely guy."

Draco felt non-plussed. "That's a far bigger secret then yours, and besides only half true. I have been found to be rude to muggles, half bloods and mudbloods. One of said mudbloods is an acquaintance of yours Lovegood; Granger. I've been very rude to Granger and find it _very_ satisfying." he stated calmly. Now it was Blaise's turn to toll his eyes, "You're rude to her because you don't like her, not because she is a 'mudblood' as you call her,"

Draco sighed angrily, "Nevertheless that secret is way more damaging to my rep than yours so I'll reveal another of Blaise's just to make it even. Blaise has already met the right person. The problem is that the right person, unlike Blaise, fancies girls, not men."

Luna regarded both of inquisitively, as she chewed thoughtfully on a leaf she stole from Blaise. "So…"she said finally, "If I have everything right that means that: Malfoy pretends to be mean while he is good. Blaise pretends to be a sex god towards the female population of Hogwarts and flirts continuously while he is actually a virgin poof. Am I right?"

Blaise nodded, "Exactly. Now what's your secret? You are not as loony as people make you out to be."

Luna smiled, "as I told Malfoy before, it is not my secret to tell."

Blaise studied the chopping board for a moment, "Fair enough. Can I ask you a question though?"

"Yes.." Luna said cautiously.

"Will we be seeing you in the kitchens again?"

Luna hesitated, "I would have said that it's a free place, but its not is it? Yet I would come here on my own accord whether you would want me to or not. If you intend to see me, then yes you will. If you're asking me with the deposition of getting me to stop than I will have to say, fat chance. You'll be seeing me a lot, because you can't make me stop coming."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Review please!!!


	3. Jumping tables

**Fix you**

**Chapter 3: ****Jumping tables **

**A.N**

**Big thanks to ****Devilpup12 ****for the reviews : ) big encouragment for each chapter and also thank you to: ****Glitch Flint**** for adding me to favourites and finally ****-Luvs-Fan-Ficc****, ****devilpup12**** again, ****Jente Bidernais****, ****liree the liar****, ****Moodynecklace**** and ****TheEbonyRaven**** for reviewing. **

**I have written most my chapters to ****kc89's**_**(youtube account name) **_**piano versions of many songs by Imogen Heap, Frou Frou and Cold Play etc on youtube and sincerely recommend them to listen to whilst reading or just because you enjoy music. **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It had been two weeks since the very odd friendship had formed. Luna pondered it, its meaning. She found it easy to accept Blaise as a homosexual, and had actually always suspected it. He was far too handsome, for it to be natural. He was a beautiful shade of deep brown, and had dark expressive eyes. His eyebrows had always been thin, and Luna had recently discovered that he plucked them. He was slender, and dressed in dark clothes. His usual attire consisted of a deep emerald cashmere sweater and black jeans. Luna found him attractive, but that's where it ended, also considering the fact that he was gay made it impossible for there to be anything more.

Draco's secret however she found more difficult to accept, she had formed an image of Mr. Malfoy over the last 5 year and couldn't quite distance herself from it. She understood now why he was the way he was. He was trapped, his father forcing him to be something he wasn't and isn't but it still left many things unexplained, and his relationship with Parkinson puzzled her. He hated her, it was clear, he shrugged her off whenever she draped those chubby paws of hers on him, but he slept with her nevertheless.

Luna sighed, rested her head on her fist whilst staring pensively out of the window in the Ravenclauw dormitory. The other girls didn't bother her, they never did. It was early Saturday morning. They were chattering noisily, painting toe-nails or flicking through witch-magazines, none, Luna noted distantly was reading the Quibbler. She wasn't friends with any of them, and they usually ignored her.

One of the girls, Micha Regalton was friendly towards her. She would offer Luna somebody to talk to now and then, but she never really listened to Luna. She smiled and nodded but her eyes were distant.

Speaking of Micha, the mousy haired girl glided in, greeted with several hellos and heys. Micha came to join Luna at the window sill. "I have a message for you from Headmaster Dumbledore," she said hesitantly. Luna broke form her reverie and looked at Micha. You could see Micha was uncomfortable under Luna's odd gaze. Her eyes were set high on her face so she always looked surprised, it was accentuated now when Luna lifted them both, being actually surprised. She had a small smile on her lips; it was actually more of an up going curve of her mouth, not a smile. She took the role of parchment from Micha's hands without a word and walked off with it.

This type of behaviour didn't do much good for Luna's reputation, or her friendship making abilities. Luna however had long lost interest in Micha, she now had these two sixth year Slytherins to ponder about.

Although the two boys had pestered her during their dinner to reveal her secret, Luna told them, with a smile nonetheless, that the only secret she carried was not hers to tell. It was however Dumbledore's and Hagrid's business. Luna had at first thought that they had appointed her this task simply because she was best with the Giant Squid, but now she was starting to think that they simply did it to keep her busy. After all Charlie and Hagrid, if they needed tom could handle Squiddy just fine, they didn't really need Luna.

But Luna prided herself anyway in the way she took care of things. She gave Squiddy her daily basis of varied food and some of the dodgy pills Charlie had given her; she talked to Squiddy regularly, and went to visit her each day. Often doing her homework there; in the blind spot behind a couple of rocks and some trees at the lakes edge.

Malfoy tried to join her at times, but Luna told him, that this was something that was hers alone and she didn't wish to share it. He was angry with her the first few days of their "friendship", a childish grudge, an immature reaction to being excluded. But when Luna countered the fact that he had kept his secrets for a period of six years, she was allowed to keep hers. Blaise didn't ask her, not once. Luna silently praised him for that.

Luna got up and wandered towards the kitchens, hoping to catch either of them. It was their usual meeting point. Nobody came there. Potter occasionally, but by coincidence Luna was always alone then.

Luna clambered through the portrait-hole and was happy to find both Blaise and Draco there, surround by a flurry of busy House elves. She strolled over to them, and plopped down besides Blaise with a sigh.

Blaise threw an arm around her and attempted to nuzzle her neck, his usual greeting, Luna quickly dodged his approaching nose and quickly swung herself -with surprising elegance- over the table but unfortunately her foot got caught at the tables edge, she fell over and in the process knocked Malfoy down with her weight, and with her flaying legs she hit Blaise in the face.

"Lovegood, gefffuf me!" a strangled moan came from under her. Luna looked down, mildly amazed at how she ended up in this situation, and quickly rolled of, "Sorry Malfoy." She added hastily as she caught sight of his angry face and the throbbing vein on his temple. As she got up to asses the damage, Blaise got up as well, brushed himself off and re-seated himself without a word.

Luna offered a hand to Malfoy who slapped it away. "Every single time you do this and it would be so much easier if you just let him nuzzle you. You know he doesn't mean anything by it!" He snapped. Luna shrugged, "I prefer to be nuzzled by some one who means it."

Blaise gave her the silent treatment now, pretending to be terribly offended, while he really just wanted her to sit next to him again.

Luna looked at him thoughtfully, "you know, I doubt Mr. Potter will return your affections any time soon, he's dating Ginny Weasley you know? So I was thinking; I have my suspicions about Neville's sexual orientation, you know he might just be the one for you."

Draco snorted, "Longbottom? Sexually orientated? Don't make me laugh. The only think he could possibly be attracted to is a plant. By god, he already snogs that cactus 24-7, I don't think he has room for another in his life anyways."

Luna cocked her eyebrow at him, "Hmm, it was just a suggestion." Blaise patted her arm briefly. "Just because he might be gay, doesn't mean that we would hit it off. There is more to it than that."

Luna stretched, "I know that, it's just….I like to match-make. My suspicions are usually right you know…..I was right about Harry and Ginny (Blaise flinched) and I was right about Hermione and Ron…... Trust me, I'll find someone for you."

Doby chose this moment to appear, "May I get you something Miss?" he asked her. Luna told him she'd like to have some stew and glass of pumpkin juice before he turned to the boys and told them their food was coming.

Luna had a meeting with Dumbledore during dinner so she figured she might as well eat now, Blaise and Draco had quidditch practise later on so also took the opportunity to eat now.

After their quick dinner, they all got up to get to their own activities. Their "friendship" although it was more of an alliance or a not hostile acquaintance between the three, was kept secret. Draco nor Blaise wanted to be associated with Luna, and Luna didn't want to be associated with them either. None of them had even suggested coming out for what they really were.

Blaise had jokingly said they were the anti-golden trio, being similar but exact opposites. There little union also consisted of three, two boys and one girl. Luna was different from Hermione, being more of a faith person then a logic person. Draco was opposite from Harry, in the public's eye anyways and Blaise, well he didn't have Ron's short temper in any case, Luna had to admit that he was one of the calmest people she had ever met.

Their little union was also restricted to meal times, since there was no other time that they could display it. Micha asked why Luna never showed up for Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner. Luna would simply smile at her and then walk off, leaving a confused Micha behind.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Good evening Ms. Lovegood, I trust you are doing well?" Dumbledore said as she entered his study. She had been there only twice before. It amazed her, and wished it was hers. She was particularly infatuated with Fawks and usually spent the first few minutes of her visit to Dumbledore's office cooing over Fawks.

Dumbledore tolerated this, and usually came to join her. He watched her intently as she stroked Fawks slowly over the head. "I think he is beautiful!" Luna breathed, like she had done the other two times. This was Dumbledore's cue to steer her away and towards his desk. "How's Squiddy doing?" he asked her, getting immediately to the point.

"She's doing well but she doesn't like the pills Charlie wants her to take, usually she just spits them right back at me. I insist though that she takes them, then she does. She likes throwing a bit of a fit." Luna said, with a grin.

Dumbledore nodded attentively. He asked some more questions about Squiddy's health, how her skin was looking and if her eyes were a bit glazed. Luna answered all. It was small talk and she tolerated it.

Then finally Dumbledore asked the question Luna had been waiting for, "How much longer?" he asked.

Luna tapped her fingers to her chin thoughtfully, "It can't be more then a month. I've been researching it and well a giant squid of Squiddy's breed it can usually take about a week before she gives birth, while dragons need at least 3 months before they start to lay eggs…….not to mention the period in between the laying and the actual hatching. I figured that if Squiddy lays an egg, then she'll do so in about two weeks and we have to wait another 3 before it hatches. If she gives birth then I judge that she does so in about a month. I think she's going to lay an egg though because she doesn't appear to have a belly." Luna recited this in a very Hermione-like manner, making Dumbledore lift up his eyebrows slightly.

Dumbledore spread his hands out before her and shrugged, "Then so be it. You may leave Ms. Lovegood. Thank you for all your effort in my little project."

Luna turned around and smiled brightly at him, "No problem at all Professor Dumbledore! As long as I can name the baby and name the…breed. I was thinking of Cephalopoda Brachio-Dracolis for the breed……I want to see what the baby looks like before I give it a name."

Dumbledore smiled patiently, "Very well, Ms. Lovegood, very well."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Thank you for reading and please review as I enjoy getting them! Hope you are all enjoying your summer. **


End file.
